The present invention pertains to the art of fencing and vegetation control. More particularly, the present invention pertains to an edging strip for placement along the lowermost edge of chain link and other fences for inhibiting the growth of vegetation therealong.
Heretofore, various edging systems have been proposed for controlling the growth of vegetation along the lower edge of chain link and other fence systems. Some of these prior arts fencing systems were wide, flat strips which rested on the earth. Commonly, provision was made for receiving the fencing posts and for engaging the earth more securely. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,897, issued July, 1968 to L. E. Wright; U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,373, issued June, 1970 to D. M. Abbe; U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,952, issued July, 1972 to R. M. Watts; U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,096, issued April, 1974 to J. R. Eccleston et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,864, issued July, 1974 to G. L. Keys.
Others have suggested that the edging strip provide for positive engagement with the lower edge of the chain link or other fencing. Such an engagement may be achieved with a generally U-shaped recess for receiving the lowermost edge of the fence. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,351, issued May, 1968 to A. W. Turner, Jr. However, flexible fencing, such as chain link fence, tends to be flexed strenuously from its normal position by children, pets, and the like. To contain the lowermost edge of the fence more securely, others have suggested providing upstanding flanges which extend along the front and back faces of the chain link or other flexible fencing. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,624, issued January, 1973 to F. T. Niemann and U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,780. issued October, 1973 to T. Cowles et al. Although providing secure engagement with the lower edge of a chain link fence, the upward extending flange portions tend to make installation on existing fences difficult.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved fence edging system which is easy to install, yet reliably remains in engagement with the fencing lowermost edge.